


Complete and Unadulterated Flirting

by Lt_Cmdr_Scribbler



Series: Inconveniently Emotional Insomniacs [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Fideltin Rusk, F/M, Fideltin cannot say the word 'sex', Her being a Jedi and all, It's a little sad that Rona knows how to deal with this situation better than Fideltin, Safe For Work, So much flirting, seriously there will be no smut here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lt_Cmdr_Scribbler/pseuds/Lt_Cmdr_Scribbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or,<br/>In which Fideltin and Ronadia find the beginnings of how this whole relationship thing is going to work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete and Unadulterated Flirting

Contrary to popular belief, Sergeant Fideltin Rusk did not always know what he was doing when it came to general life decisions. This particular incident was definitely one of the few times that Fideltin had to face his own blaring ignorance.

It had started out simply enough. The flight from Belsavis to Voss was a long one, given that the prison planet was nearly an Outer Rim secret and Voss was just on the edge of Imperial space. Fideltin had sought out Rona, just for conversation’s sake. He couldn’t spend all of his time training or studying battle strategies, despite how much he wanted to avoid any overly-friendly doctors or any ambiguously helpful Sith Lords.

For once, luck went Fideltin’s way. Scourge seemed to have done something to irritate Jedi Kira (again), and they were settling the difference over a vicious-looking sparring match. That left a clear path to the _Legacy’s_ cockpit, where Rona was “relaxing,” according to Kira. In any case, he had an opportunity to spend time with Rona away from the rest of the crew, and by the stars was he going to take it.

But, _that. That_ had just slipped out. It hadn’t been his fault, exactly.

Rona’s bright brown eyes lit up when he walked in, and she exclaimed brightly, “Fideltin! Whatcha doing?”

His throat went dry, and when he opened his mouth, he had absolutely no filter for what came out of it.

_"I've been analysing your battle tactics, Rona. I hope you don't mind. I believe I found a way to increase my own combat efficiency by another twenty-five point four percent."_

* * *

 Well, wasn’t that just a lovely change of pace? Rona doubted that he meant anything vulgar by it, given the slight widening of his eyes, and the darkening of his face. It sounded like something he would say, rightly enough, but he had a tone that might’ve just been a trick of her own ears. Or it would be, if it weren’t for Fideltin’s own reaction.

Rona was never one to shy away from a challenge, no matter its form or original intent. And she’d been dying to tease Fideltin like this for ages. Why pass up an opportunity like that? _Mom would be proud,_ she thought for a moment, before she grinned widely and let loose her conversational riposte.

_"Why don't we try out your new tactics? Knowing you, they’re sure to be effective."_

* * *

The instant Rona returned fire in kind, Fideltin knew that he was completely and utterly kriffed. He’d dug himself into a hole that he didn’t know how to climb out of, and he was slowing loosing his hold on his composure with each slippery second that passed by.

He didn’t know what _that_ would be like with Rona. He wasn’t even sure he wanted to know. Spending a lifetime without that kind of experience would be a gift. An awkward, bumbling performance wasn’t something Fideltin would want to live through, so it would’ve been better to never have approached the subject at all. Instead, he had to open his big mouth, and something that sounded like Doc fell out.

He’d certainly enjoyed the few fleeting kisses they’d shared on Belsavis. He enjoyed the physical contact they shared during sparring, nevermind how brief it was. But given the content of a few… research sources that one of his former squads had foisted on him, Fideltin wasn’t so sure about a next-level encounter.

 _You won’t know a strategy’s faults until you try it out,_ he convinced himself. So, he took a deep breath, and returned fire.

 _"I was hoping you’d say that, Rona._ "

* * *

 The waves of anxiety, nervousness, and doubt were the only crack in Fideltin’s facade. He was attempting something that he didn’t have full faith in, which meant it was time to stop. Dragging her Sergeant into situations that he couldn’t handle was no way to forge something lasting. His confused wanting was cute and flattering, but Rona didn’t want to push him, even if he was already pushing himself. Scratch that, _especially_ if he was pushing himself.  

Rona smiled up at him, soft and still a little teasing. “So, are we going to relocate this to the cargo bay, then? If Kira and Scourge are done beating the poodoo out of each other, that is.”

Fideltin looked startled and a little relieved, but he still tried to open his mouth to argue. Immediately, Rona stood up and pressed herself against Fideltin’s chest, wrapping her arms around his abdomen.

“You don’t have to try this for me if you aren’t certain, Fideltin,” she murmured. “I don’t need you to push your limits for me. We go the pace you’re comfortable with. Hells, we don’t even need to have intercourse, if that’s how you feel.”

The amount of blood that had risen to Fideltin’s face made him look adorable. He radiated relief, but doubt and anxiety still congealed around them. “But- I thought- well, with humans, it would be, proper, I guess?”

Rona laughed, a little lightheaded from Fideltin’s complete honesty. It was a good change of pace from… well, the entire rest of the galaxy. “I’m pretty sure it’s just Doc who feels that way,” she managed between breaths, which made Fideltin chuckle slightly too, deep in his chest.

They stood there, holding each other and laughing, and Fideltin had to admit that this felt more _right_ than anything he would’ve attempted for Rona’s sake. He was grateful to her, for taking it this way, and he told her so.

“Of course it feels right,” replied Ronadia, lips turned upward in an encouraging smile. “We’re doing it together, the way we should.”

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized words are the actual dialogue from a perfectly innocent convo that Rona and Fideltin had in-game. Leave it to me to turn it into the most awkward flirt session in the history of fanfic.


End file.
